Stay for What?
by Cho Koume
Summary: There is only so much a heart can handle. Kagome has tried her hardest to proclaim her secret love for InuYahsa, but when Kikyo makes a short appearance, she loses hope Now aware of her love, InuYasha must convince her to stay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha in all his cute, fluffy, 'I-wanna-touch-his-ears'-ness! Sad, ne? What a bummer…

Stay for what?

The night was quiet as Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo sat around the campfire. Not a word was spoken between the three for a long time. It had been that way ever since earlier in the day, when the group passes by Kikyo, who was just passing by. They all saw how dreamily she stared at Inu-Yasha, and he had been thinking about her for a long time. For just a moment, then, the two had gotten very close. She almost kissed him… The only reason they backed off was because a demon had shown up. Kikyo vanished, and Inu-Yasha fought.

During the fight, Kagome was shocked at what she had seen almost happen. She had begun to think that he cared about her, but no… his only love was Kikyo. She couldn't remember when she had fallen for the half-demon. Maybe it was when he had saved her time and time again. Or maybe, she had loved him from the moment she first saw him pinned to that tree just outside of the small village. Still, it didn't matter. Inu-Yasha didn't like her, and lately, he had been secluding himself away from her and the others.

Kagome was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed that the bridge she was standing on was starting to collapse. She soon fell into the water. Sango and Miroku followed the rough current as Shippo stayed with Inu-Yasha until the demon was defeated. Then, they ran after the others. The current was strong, and Kagome had trouble keeping her head up. She could see her friends running along the shore, but her heart fell. She didn't see the one person she wanted to see. Her head dipped below the surface, and there was a great pain in her right arm as she hit a rock.

Soon, she felt herself being pulled, and the wind hit her body, making her very cold. Her arm hurt badly, but not as much as her heart was hurting. Miroku managed to pull her to shore and he sat her down and started checking over her arm. Inu-Yasha ran up and fell to his knees by her. She was shivering and didn't answer her calls. He tried to place his over-shirt over her, but she shrugged out of it. Though, she didn't seem to mind it when Sango placed a warm blanket over her. She ignored Inu-Yasha's questions and let herself be led away to a small, forested area. That was where they had been for a long time.

Inu-Yasha sat there silently, staring at the large fire. The hungry flames licked at the darkness and drifted up until they were no longer visible. He was lost in thought again, but not about Kikyo. He was worried about Kagome. Why was she being so distant? Why hadn't she accepted his help? She was always trying to win his attention, but he didn't understand why until a short while ago when Sango explained it. He had seen the way she looked at Sango and Miroku, as the two started to like eachother. Was she jealous? No, she didn't like Miroku; so then, why the looks? Apparently, she felt left out, or something.

Those words echoed in his mind. She hadn't bugged him because she was being mean… she liked him. He felt stupid for not noticing. He liked her, too, but he wasn't sure how much. He had been thinking about that earlier that day, when they had run into Kikyo. That's why he spaced out. He was thinking about how much he had loved her. He loved Kagome as much as he loved Kikyo… No, even more than that! The thought had hit him pretty hard. A short while ago, he didn't understand what love was, but he knew he felt warm and happy whenever she was around. His heart would beat roughly in his chest. That as love. However, he wasn't given the chance to tell her.

A noise broke him out of his thoughts. Sango was coming back towards the group. She had a tray of food in her hands. Sighing, she sat next to Miroku. The monk, in turn, put an arm around her, and she leaned against him a little. She had spent a while tending to Kagome, and Inu-Yasha was dying to know how she was. He was worried half to death, but she was silent. He thought he was going to go insane. Miroku noticed the anxious look on the demon's face as he stared at Sango, and turned to her.

"How is Kagome, Sango?"

"I can't say very good… She still refuses to eat anything."

"That can't be good."

Miroku saw Inu-Yasha lower his head from the corner of his eye.

"How is her arm? I saw that she was cradling it carefully before."

"It's probably fractured. I put it in a sling, but we need to get to another town fast so it can be put in a proper splint."

"Right. Inu-Yasha, how about we leave early tomorrow morning?"

"…"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Fine…"

Sango looked down.

"Inu-Yasha, you've barely touched your food. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Slowly, he rose to his feet and walked off towards where Kagome was, carrying the rest of his food.

"Hey, where are you going with that?"

"You said she hasn't eaten, right…?"

That was all he said as he walked off into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was growing darker and darker, and she knew it had been hours, by then, since she'd eaten last, but still, she didn't feel up to eating. Sure, she'd been starved earlier, but all at once, her appetite had gone away. It was when Kikyo showed her face.

Each time Kagome saw her, she was amazed at the deceased priestess. She moved so gracefully, spoke so softly, yet with such intense emotion, it was hard not to want to listen. She figured that was what Inu-Yasha was thinking about, also, when she approached him. She was so beautiful and strong… the kind of woman any guy would want to be with, she thought- and even Inu-Yasha had thought so at one time.

And even still…

All Kagome could think about was how Kikyo looked at Inu-Yasha and held him… him, the half-demon she had fallen in love with. Hanging her head, Kagome scoffed. How silly she was to have actually fallen for the idiot… A half-demon with a two-tracked mind… He cared about fighting for the sacred jewel, and about Kikyo… There simply was no room for her in his life.

Really, though, she hated to worry the others… Sango was genuinely concerned about her, and she was trying her best to comfort her, but Kagome was insistent on keeping a distance from all of them. And she didn't want to admit it, but it was all because of…

"Kagome?"

The present-day schoolgirl was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by a gentle, soft voice. She knew who the owner of it was, but surely, it couldn't have been spoken in such a kind way. Even though she was upset and weak, she still rose her head up to stare into the face of one, Inu-Yasha. He stood tall and strong in front of her, holding his barely touched food tray. For the longest time, the two simply stared at each other, not sure what to say. But then again, Inu-Yasha wasn't really a social person, and so this situation was hardest on him. He didn't know what he could say or how to act.

"Um…. Hi!"

Kagome frowned, and looked down to her lap once more. That was all Inu-Yasha needed to know he'd not said the right thing. But then, what was wrong with it? All he said was hello! Er… maybe it was the way he said it. No, he'd been kind… certainly kinder than he'd been when the two first met! So then…

Sighing, Inu-Yasha calmly took a seat on the ground, next to the girl.

"Kagome…? Wont you say something? Please?"

Well, …Kagome thought, he was being polite. Maybe she was just being bitter and selfish. So, she let out a breath and slightly turned towards him.

"Sorry, hi."

That wasn't exactly the response Inu-Yasha was wanting from her, but it was better than nothing at all. Once again, there was silence, and the dog demon went back to thinking- this time, about what was bothering the girl he'd come to adore. Was she tired? That was a possibility… She also could have been scared- the demon that had attacked them was really big and gross-looking. But… that usually didn't bother Kagome, anymore. Just then, she fidgeted in her place, and Inu-Yasha's gaze immediately went down to the girl's hurt arm. Ah! That must have been it! Very gently, Inu-Yasha reached out and touched the girl's arm. This action made Kagome jump.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm checking your wound… I was scared out of my mind when you fell into the river, you know! Though, it is my fault… I should have been paying more attention to that bridge." But Kagome was on a dark road.

"It wasn't you. I was just being stupid…"

"That's not true! Kagome, none of us knew that was going to happen!"

"Mm."

She was cradling her arm again, and Inu-Yasha knew it had to be hurting. When he felt it moments before, he was sure he felt a fracture, but considering that, she was very quiet. Kagome also looked very fragile and pale… Inu-Yasha looked down at the tray of food he'd brought with him and quietly held out some food for her. To his dismay, she shook her head at the offer.

"Kagome… wont you please eat something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't believe you. You haven't eaten anything since this morning! Now come on, I'm being nice about this!" He offered again. It was then that Kagome snapped. She couldn't stand what she thought was a pity party, and she knocked the food right out of his hand.

"Leave me alone, already!" And she turned away from him to lie on the ground. He saw her shoulders shaking a bit. Was she crying? He wanted to reach out for her, to apologize again, and to make her feel better, but she said to leave again, much quieter and strained… but he got the message.

Still, he did not want to be far from her, but he grabbed up the rest of his food and went back to the others for a bit. They were obviously waiting for his return, but his full plate was not encouraging. He walked over with it and placed it in front of Shippo.

"Here, take it."

"Mm?" The fox demon didn't know why he was doing that, but Sango and Miroku saw the brokenhearted look on his face.

"Inu-Yasha? Is Kagome-"

"She's tired." He lied and walked past them. Somewhat sluggishly, he climbed a nearby tree, one that gave him a good view of where Kagome was still lying, and he curled up on a branch to feign sleep, himself. The two humans by the campfire exchanged glances again, and hung their heads. They could only hope that the new day would bring something better.


	3. Chapter 3

Night and silence had fallen over the melancholy campsite, where nobody was able to sleep soundly. InuYasha had been trying to keep his eyes open the whole night so that he could keep watch over Kagome, but he wasn't sure when his body and mind betrayed him. All he knew was that it was bright when he opened his eyes, and something wasn't quite right. Looking down over his weary companions, he almost relaxed, until he noticed one of them- maybe the most important one- was missing.

"Kagome!"

As quietly as he could, he jumped down to the ground and immediately started to search the area for her. By her fading aura, she hadn't left too long ago, and without waking his companions, he was ready to run off to find her. Just then, however, the bushes started to shake, and InuYasha instantly went defensive. The bushes shook, and then stilled moments before a small two-tailed demon popped out of them. InuYasha nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing his small companion. But InuYasha knew better to think it was a coincidence.

"Kilala… where did Kagome go?"

"Mew?"

-

Kagome knew it was sneaky and mean to sneak away from the others, but she could no longer stand the battle that was raging in her heart. She had to escape that place, and get away from the person she hated and loved the most… She asked Kilala to take her to the one place she could pretend to find peace, at least. In her own time, there were other opportunities, and other people and things for her to obsess over. Truth was… she was just so tired of being rejected.

Despite the decision to go there, to the well, she found she could only stare at it from a distance for a long time. The decision to leave was made a long time ago… how long? Since Seeing Kikyo the day before? Since she found out about her and InuYasha? …or was it even before then, when she first saw that slumbering demon pinned to the tree… Somehow, she just knew, even then…

"That was my own heart pinned there… stricken with an arrow of love and hate, that I couldn't escape from." She sighed, wiping away stray tears she wasn't sure she'd even cried. "Obviously, there's no room for me here…" That's what got her moving. Somehow, the closer she got to the well, the less pain she felt. For the first time, she was starting to feel relief. She was almost there, almost to freedom and reprieve, when an all-too familiar voice broke through the silence around her and struck her heart.

"Kagome!"

She heard him walking behind her, keeping his distance as usual, and it took her a while to steady her heart. He was there, but she didn't want to look at him.

"InuYasha..."

"Yeah… I… thought you'd be here. I can always find you."

"Right…" she huffed, trying not to stutter. "The smell of my blood, right? Or maybe my shampoo?"

"No." He shook his head at her back. "It's not the scent of your blood I follow… it's something else."

'Don't…please…' Kagome silently begged.

"Something harder to explain. You have the most unique smell about you… A smell that's only Kagome." The confession made him blush.

'Don't… I don't want to hear this…'

It took him a minute, but InuYasha broke through the silence again, when Kagome didn't respond.

"Where… are you going?"

"Don't be stupid… I'm going home, of course."

"Oh… right." There was a pause, and InuYasha took a cautious step closer. "How long will you be?"

"…What?"

"I mean, when will you come back to us? …T-to me…?"

"InuYasha…"

Each new work cut into Kagome like a dozen knives, and she just couldn't take it anymore! He was being so nice, so soft and sincere… and she hated it! He didn't mean it, any of it! He couldn't possibly…! But still, somehow, she couldn't stop herself from slowly turning his way. When he came into view, she froze. He was just standing there, one hand outstretched towards her, mouth slightly ajar, eyes sparkling just for her… It struck her like an arrow… the one she saw that day. Seeing him, she could no longer hold back her tears, so she thrust her eyes to the ground, away from him, and let them fall.

"I- InuYasha, I'm not…."

"Mm?"

"…" Slowly, she removed the sacred jewel shards from around her neck and held them out, still refusing to meet his worrisome gaze. This action confused and startled InuYasha.

"Kagome, I don't understand."

"I'm returning them… please search for the remaining shards…by yourself."

"! B-but WHY? Kagome, I thought we'd search for them together!"

"Yeah, well I… I can't do it anymore…" Her injured arm twitched.

"Kagome… if this is about your arm, don't worry! It'll heal in no time! We have great remedies here, you'll see!" She shook her head.

"No, it's not that… I just can't…"

"Then what is it? Kagome, if there's a problem, please tell me! I want to help you!" He was stepping closer and she was falling farther away from him.

"Kagome, wont you please-"

"It's you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, sending the birds flying from their nests in the nearby trees. This obviously had a devastating effect on InuYasha. It took him a while to find his voice, but when he did, it was rough and hurt.

"Me…? Me? I don't understand, Kagome! What did I do this time?!" She shook her head.

"Not this time… but all times. Ever since the day I met you, you've been tormenting me… But you never noticed."

"Then… tell me now. I'm here, I'm listening…!" She sniffled.

"It wasn't the yelling… or the bossiness… that was just you being silly you… but when I thought we had a connection, a real bond…"

All of this was becoming painfully clear, now that it was out in the open. Kagome… really did love him. Never before had he heard such strong words, such hurtful words… it killed him, but it was also slowly saving him! Never before had Kagome been so open, and now that she was jumping over the hurdle, he knew it 

was okay to follow. There wasn't any more reason to hesitate, so he lifted his head and walked towards her. She could hear him coming closer, so she shut her eyes as tightly as she could, and tried to will her body to stop shaking. Still, she felt it as he took hold of the jewel… Of course. That's all that mattered to him, anyway, right?

Wrong.

Yes he took the jewel from her, but she never expected him to throw it to the ground, and she definitely didn't expect his arms to come winding around her tightly. Her mind was abuzz with questions and her heart was fluttering madly in her chest. She was held so tightly, she could hardly move, and she could feel his warm breath against her ear, her neck… she could die.

"Kagome…" He began, giving the girl in his arms to adjust to their position. "I'm surprised at you. After all this time, all we've been through… how could you think that stupid jewel matters more to me… than you?" She could have sworn her heart stopped. Panic was rising in her stomach, and she struggled against him in vain. He wasn't going to let her go without him finishing.

"Look, I know I've been an idiot and a jerk… and you can hate me, yell at me, hit me, and even tell me to sit all you want, but I just…. I just can't let you leave me…"

"InuYasha, please…" She cried into his Hakama.

"Kagome… I love you too much to just let you go…"

The words she always wanted to hear were spoken, the world around her fell silent, and little by little, her useless struggling changed into a desperate embrace. She cried, he held her, repeating his words over and over again… and all thoughts of leaving were gone from Kagome's mind. She didn't have to suffer anymore.


End file.
